


The Hallway

by Resident_NEET



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Bandori Rarepair Week, F/F, Fluff, Horror, Very late Halloween fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:55:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27388306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Resident_NEET/pseuds/Resident_NEET
Summary: Tomoe is at a party at Kokoro's mansion when she got separated by Ako, on the way she bumps into Rimi. The two of them end up searching for Ako together and end up in a dark hallway. The two of them venture into the hallway, not knowing that their Halloween is about to get a lot more interesting.
Relationships: Udagawa Tomoe/Ushigome Rimi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	The Hallway

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is an extended part I wrote for the Halloween at the Tsurumaki's fic. I didn't want to eat up most of the fic so I wrote this extended one by itself. Big thanks to everyone that was a part of writing that fic since it gave me the drive I needed to even start writing this fic!

Tomoe walked around the party to look for Ako after she wandered off from her sights. She still couldn’t believe the size of the Tsurumaki Mansion, she knew Kokoro was rich but this scale is way beyond her imagination. 

“Where is that girl, I thought I told her not to stray too far from-” 

Before she could finish grumbling she felt something bump into her chest. She looked down and saw red stains on her clothes. She looked back up to see the girl she bumped into, it was Rimi. 

“Tomoe-chan! Oh no, I’m so sorry!” Rimi panicked and took out her handkerchief. She furiously started rubbing Tomoe’s clothing, rubbing away the juice from her clothes. 

When Rimi’s hands reached Tomoe’s stomach her jaw dropped and her hand stopped. What was at first a cleaning motion changed into feeling the drummer’s stomach. 

“Rimi?” 

“Hard.” She muttered to herself. 

“What?” Tomoe asked with a confused look on her face. 

“What? Oh! I’m sorry, I spilled a drink on your costume! Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?” Rimi bowed.

“Ahaha, It’s fine don’t worry about it-” 

Before she could finish she remembered the creepy dark hallway she hadn't looked at because she was scared of going alone. 

Tomoe wasn’t the one to brag about how brave she was, but she certainly wouldn’t be asking help from any of the Afterglow members remembering the last time they were in a scary situation. 

“Actually, do you mind going with me somewhere?” 

Rimi tilted her head at first but nodded in the end, “Yes! I’ll go anywhere you want me to!” 

Tomoe blushed at Rimi’s willingness to go. Had she not been stared daggers at by Saaya the last time she was too friendly with Rimi at the bakery, she probably would have already made a move on the smaller girl. 

“Great! Let’s go now then. It’s this way!” Tomoe pointed at the dark hallway and led the way. 

\---

CRASH

“UWAH!” Tomoe screamed and hid behind Rimi. 

Not long after they had stepped foot into the dark hallway Rimi had taken the lead. Tomoe had been quietly following her while holding her hand. 

“Tomoe-chan, that was nothing, it’s okay.” The smaller girl comforted while patting her head. She was still standing strong in the darkness with only the moonlight from outside illuminating the hallway. 

“Weird though, why doesn’t this hallway have any lights?” 

Rimi put her hands on her chin and thought to herself, “Maybe this is a separate reality, and we may not be able to get out.” 

“Rimi!” Tomoe snapped at the girls’ outrageous claims. 

Rimi let out a giggle, “Kidding! I asked the black suits earlier and they said it’s to make sure the mansion’s power doesn’t go out. They had to ration for power since the party isn’t anywhere near where they thought it would be okay to just turn the power off.” 

Tomoe let out a breath of relief. So the hallway ISN’T haunted. Yeah, she knew that. Of course, it wasn’t! With her newfound reassurance, she stood up tall and went in front of Rimi, “Come on Rimi let’s go look for Ako.” 

Rimi smiled at Tomoe’s newfound confidence. She was glad that her lie worked. She only lied about half-way anyway. She did ask the suits about why the lights are out, but even they didn’t know why. So she walked calmly, behind Tomoe, vigilantly watching for any less than normal activity through the hallway, and marking their way back. 

They had been walking for quite a while now and Tomoe was getting skeptical. Did Ako really go through this hallway? Just as she was about to go back she saw a shadow resembling Ako. 

“Ako!” Tomoe yelled and ran after the shadow. 

Rimi realized what was going on and pulled on Tomoe’s hand, “Rimi? Let me go!” 

Rimi didn’t say a word and dragged Tomoe back to the way they came in, “Tomoe-chan, that’s not Ako! I don’t know how but we really are in a different place, come on we need to get out of here!” 

Tomoe was shocked and followed Rimi without a word. She felt her legs get heavier and the air getting colder. Her vision was blurry and she felt like she was seeing mist all around her. 

Just as she felt her head going in the clouds, she heard a thud. Rimi fell to the floor, having a coughing fit as she tried to get back up on her feet. 

“Rimi are you okay?” Tomoe kneeled and checked on Rimi. 

“Follow, red line,” Rimi said in between her coughs, “Get out of here, hurry.” 

“What about you? Can you stand?” 

Rimi gathered all her strength to get back on her feet, and she immediately fell back on the floor. 

“Can’t be helped then. Hang on!” Tomoe stood up and picked up Rimi off her feet. She carried Rimi on her back and followed the markings Rimi had made beforehand. 

Rimi had her eyes around Tomoe’s neck as she tried to control her breathing. After running for a while Rimi realized that Tomoe’s breathing had also gotten ragged. ‘The mist is going to get to her too.’ 

Just as Rimi noticed the halfway point of her markings she realized the two of them couldn’t make it. 

“T-Tomoe-chan, go into one of the rooms.” 

“What? Are you sure we’re almost there!” Just as Tomoe said that she reeled over and almost fell, barely managing to catch herself and Rimi. 

Rimi went down from Tomoe’s hand and tapped her on her shoulder. 

“We need to go in, hurry.” 

Tomoe just nodded as she let herself get helped by Rimi. 

The two of them managed to get into a room. It was a gothic-styled room with a big king-sized curtain bed in the middle of the room. Rimi dragged both of them to the bed and she just threw the both of them onto it. 

The two of them were panting madly. Tomoe could feel her vision blurring when suddenly she felt a weight on her stomach. Rimi was straddling her with both her hands slammed beside her head. 

“R-Rimi?” 

“Tomoe-chan I’m sorry I’ll explain later.” 

“Wh-” Without even getting her question out she could feel Rimi slamming her lips onto hers. Her body wasn’t able to react and she felt like Rimi was sucking the air out of her lungs. When she felt like she was running out of air, Rimi let go and breathed out all the air she just inhaled. 

Tomoe could see thick mist coming out of her mouth. And when the mist was about to stop coming out Rimi hit her chest with and coughed out a thick gray mist. Rimi keeled over and collapsed on top of Tomoe, breathing heavily. 

The two of them were gasping for air. After a while, the two of them were able to get their breathing back to normal. Rimi got off Tomoe and laid next to her. Both of them stared at the ceiling, hazed and tired. 

“So-sorry about that, Tomoe-chan. I had to do that to you so you don’t drift off and get taken by the mist, I had to take it out of you.” Rimi explained weakly. 

“N-No is all right! You just caught me by surprise.” Tomoe answered and gulped. 

Tomoe felt warmth on top of her hand. She looked down to see Rimi trying to hold her hand. She grabbed her hand and they laid down in silence. 

\---

Tomoe sat on the bed, Rimi beside her, with conflicted feelings. They had to get out of wherever they’d landed up in, and with the mist outside, the atmosphere of the room was starting to get suffocating. But on the other hand, Rimi was here, and that made it a little bit tolerable.

“Are you feeling any better now?” Tomoe asked the bassist, concerned. She still wasn’t quite sure what exactly this mist was, but Rimi sucking it out of her couldn’t have been great for both their healths.

“Yeah… It’s really nice when you hold me like this,” Rimi admitted.

“How did you know the mist was dangerous, anyway?”

“I’ve seen enough horror movies with that kind of plot, is all.”

“Do those horror movies have any solutions to them?”

“They’re different in each one. And they don’t work half the time,” She said the last part in a quiet voice. 

Tomoe’s eyes widened in horror and started talking to herself, “What if we never get to meet the others again? Oh no, what’ll happen if I never get to eat Ramen again? You won’t be able to eat your Coronets too!.”

Rimi laughed at the last comment Tomoe made and stroked her hair, “We’ll get out of here Tomoe-chan, I promise.” 

Tomoe’s heart skipped a few beats, if it were by Roselia standards, she would have been kicked out of practice ten times over. She got up on the bed and explored the room with determination. 

She saw that Rimi wanted to get up but the moment she stood up her legs were shaking and her whole body was trembling. She managed to catch Rimi before she fell to the floor and princess carried her back to bed. 

“Don’t push yourself Rimi. Just leave searching the room for me, you go get your energy back. Just leave everything to me!”

Rimi just nodded with a severely blushed face it looks like it came out of a murder scene, ‘She must be really tired. Poor girl, I gotta finish this quick’ she thought to herself. 

Tomoe searched the room from top to bottom. Opening every cabinet, pulling on every suspicious-looking book on the bookcase, lifting the chairs and she found nothing save a few candles and salt. After a few minutes of searching the room, she laid back down on the bed. 

“I can’t find anything! Fuck!” She cursed to herself. 

She felt Rimi’s hand on hers again. She looked over to Rimi and saw trust in her eyes. Rimi believed in her, she trusts her in getting them out of this predicament. She took a deep breath and jumped back up. She tried to think of a place where she hasn’t looked yet, she already checked everything and the only thing left is the bed, she was scratching her head when she felt a paper brush her neck. 

She felt paper going down her back and a piece of paper slid out of her shirt. She picked it up to see a crumpled up paper with ‘Form of Lies’ written on it. Then it hit her, there was one place she hasn’t searched yet.

She walked back to Rimi and sat next to her, “Tomoe-chan, is everything okay? Your eyes are scary.” 

Tomoe put her hands on Rimi’s shoulders, “Rimi, I’m sorry but I’m going to have to feel you up.” 

“What do you mean-” Without any warning, she felt Tomoes’s hands on her hips, she yelped at the warm sensation and tried her best to fight the blush forming on her face to no avail. 

Tomoe’s heart was beating like a sonic’s legs on crack. She was staring at Rimi’s body the whole time trying her best to focus on her main objective. When her hands reached Rimi’s thighs, she felt a paper-like texture. She pushed at the paper like structure and was able to make the item drop out of Rimi’s dress. 

She picked it up and opened up the paper and it said, ‘Mist of the Strangled’.

She gave the two pieces of paper to Rimi and helped her prop herself to a sitting position, “Are you okay? Do you need to lay down some more?” 

Rimi smiled and brushed her off, “I’m fine Tomoe-chan, I’m feeling better now.” 

The girl looked at the papers intently, going through all the situations she has watched in horror movies. Tomoe watched intently until Rimi’s face darkened a few colors, looking as if she just realized something horrifying. 

“Rimi? What’s wrong? Did you find something out?”

Rimi gulped down and looked at Tomoe intently, “Tomoe-chan, I think these papers are,” She paused and shivered like a leaf. 

Tomoe couldn’t bear looking at Rimi like this anymore. She grabbed her body and held her body tight. Rimi latched onto her just as fast, she gripped the fabric on Tomoe’s shirt as her life depended on it. 

“It’s okay Rimi, I’m here.” 

“Tomoe-chan, these writing, I-I think these writing are-” 

“They are?”

“They’re how we die.” 

Tomoe’s heart stopped. Was the situation they were in that dangerous? She shook for a bit, but the small frame in her hands reminded her that she needed to stay strong. For both of them. Right now it’s just the two of them, no one will save them and the only one that they can depend on is each other. They both have a silent agreement on the situation they were in and clung to each other, trusting their lives with each other. 

Their tender moment was broken when a loud bang hit the door. All the hairs on their body stood up. Their sweat glands let out a waterfall and their breathing became ragged instantly. 

“Onee-chan? Are you in here? Onee-chan!” A familiar voice filled the room. 

“Ako!” Tomoe blurted out. 

She wanted to rush out to the door and bust it open, but she felt Rimi holding her back, “Rimi? Ako’s here! What are you doing?” 

“Tomoe-chan, your paper said Form of Lies,” Rimi said, shivering.

“But what if that’s actually Ako? The mist is outside, we have to save her!” 

“Tomoe-chan, please! I know you’re worried about her but our lives are in danger too, yours especially! Just ask her a few questions before opening the door!” Rimi screamed at the top of her lungs stunning Tomoe. 

“Rimi-chan? Rimi-chan please it’s me! The mist is getting thicker, my head is getting light.” Ako’s pained cries filled the room, ushering Tomoe to action. 

Rimi and Tomoe looked at each other. They know the gravity of the situation, one misstep and they both die, but if it really is Ako then they can’t leave her outside. 

“What’s the wifi password for the house?” Tomoe yelled and asked, holding Rimi all the while. 

“Deaconofdarkramen, the d is capital!” 

“What did we have for dinner yesterday?” 

“Instant ramen! Our parents were away so we had to make dinner but we burned the pan so bad we almost burned the whole kitchen down! Onee-chan, please!” 

Tomoe rushed to the door and was about to swing it open when suddenly Rimi yelled out, “How many tries did it take you to get the legendary item in the latest NFO Halloween Event?” Rimi shouted from across the room. 

“What? I don’t know! Onee-chan, please let me in!” Ako screamed banging on the door. 

Just as Tomoe was about to open the door, she heard Rimi howled from across the room, “Tomoe-chan wait! Ako-chan, just tell me a rough estimate of the times we did it together you were screaming out how many times it took us at the end!” 

“50 times!” 

“Tomoe-chan get away from the door! There is no Halloween Event on NFO!”

Tomoe’s eyes widened in fear, the commotion out of the door suddenly went silent. Tomoe backed away from the door and came closer to Rimi. 

“Onee-chan, open the door, open the door, open the door, open the door-” Ako’s voice distorted into something demonic and the banging on the door intensified. 

The two of them looked at each other, Tomoe was in tears at the intensity of the situation. She looked at Rimi, but she didn’t see any hint of fear, just pure determination on her face. 

Rimi got up from the bed and took the salt and the candle. She looked at the candle and saw that there was one match embedded in the candle. She took out the candle and lit the candle. 

Tomoe was now a ball on the floor, shutting her ears and shivering on the floor. Suddenly she felt Rimi’s hand on her cheek, she caressed her cheeks in an effort to calm her down, “Tomoe-chan, breath. Just listen to my voice for now,” Rimi softly whispered as her hands are now covering her ears. 

After Tomoe had stopped shaking and slapped the fear out of her, Rimi let her hands go for Tomoe’s ears and whispered their escape plan. Tomoe nodded and stood by the door. 

She waited for Rimi’s signal, facing the banging door with every instinct in her body telling her to get away from it. She looked at Rimi and she gave the signal she tackled the door open, knocking down whatever was masquerading as Ako. A shadowy figure with Ako’s silhouette. The figure was about to lunge at Tomoe when Rimi stood behind the two of them and threw a handful of salt at the creature's face. 

The creature shrieked in pain as a hissing sound was made from the contact of salt. Tomoe stood in horror as she watched ‘Ako’ cry out in pain when suddenly she felt her wrist being pulled, “Tomoe-chan! Run!” 

Tomoe snapped to her senses and ran with Rimi. The two of them ran for their lives with the shadowy figure behind them. Rimi led the two of them with the candle in her hand. The two of them ran the way they thought they came back and were able to see the markings that Rimi made. The two of them had their hopes lit back up and they ran faster when suddenly Rimi felt a shadow tug on her feet making her fall to the ground.

“Rimi!” Tomoe rushed to help her. 

“Tomoe-chan!” Rimi yelled out as she struggled to get back on her feet. 

Just as she was about to get Rimi back at her feet, she felt a presence in front of her and saw a shadowy figure stand in front of Tomoe. Tomoe reeled back and landed on her back. She slowly backed away from the creature as the creature walked closer to her. 

The shadowy figure walked closer, with Ako’s voice calling out for Tomoe, “Get away!” Tomoe screamed and swung her arm wildly. 

“Onee-chan, why won’t you open the door? You made me like this.” 

“No! That’s a lie!”

“Onee-chan,” The creature relentlessly called out to Tomoe until Tomoe finally stopped at her tracks, the creature stopped an arm away, waiting for Tomoe to come to her. 

“Onee-chan. come here,” The creature said while spreading her arms wide open.

Tomoe with empty eyes, stood up and started taking a step towards ‘Ako’, just as she was about to be on her hands the creature screamed as a handful of salt just got forced into her eyes. 

Tomoe woke up from her trance as she saw Rimi struggling to hold the creature's face. Tomoe quickly backed away as she watched Rimi struggle to keep the creature in place. 

The struggle continued as the creature swung its body wildly, making Rimi hit the walls. Rimi did not waver and kept her hands on the creature's face. Finally, the creature let out a blood-curdling shriek as the shadowy form turned to nothing. 

“Rimi!” Tomoe rushed to Rimi, checking her for wounds. She got a few bruises but aside from that it seemed like nothing serious. 

“L-let’s keep walking Tomoe-chan,” She said weakly. 

Suddenly Rimi’s body fell to the floor, and she started coughing like mad. Tomoe did not know what was going on, but there was no time to ask. She carried Rimi again, and she blasted through the hallway. She followed Rimi’s marking when they finally reached the end of the hallway, but the fork was split into two. 

Tomoe didn’t know where to go, on the left was an illuminated path with nothing on it, and on the right is a dark path with faint idol music coming out of it. The faint music on the right path, made her feel something. She didn’t know what it was but it wasn't fear. She looked through the dark path and saw nothing but darkness. 

She stands in front of the hallway and pauses, the fear starting to take over. She was ready to just give up, none of this made sense. But the girl breathing raggedly in her arms made her realize that she can’t hesitate anymore. This girl had risked her life to save her and now it’s her turn to save hers, now it was her turn she repeated over and over. She needed to get Rimi out of here asap. 

She swallowed her fears and braced herself. She made a mad dash along the hallway, the music getting louder with each step. Finally, after what felt like hours she managed to see an exit. A studio door with the words exit written on top of it. She tackled the door open and the two of them are the backstage of an idol concert. 

She was shocked. Was it really over? Did they really get out? What is this place? Just as she was thinking the door behind her banged shut and disappeared into thin air in front of her eyes. 

She fell to the floor, still holding Rimi. She let out a long breath, she didn’t know if the situation got better or worse, but she was glad. The mist wasn’t there and she could take a break and Rimi…

“Rimi!” She yelled on top of her lungs. The girl was unconscious, and it seemed like breathing was still ragged. ‘The mist is still inside her’ Tomoe thought to herself. Suddenly she remembered what Rimi did to her to get the mist out of her. 

Tomoe gulped and braced herself, even after running away from doom, somehow kissing your unconscious crush was the one thing that made her the most nervous tonight. 

She put her lips on Rimi and sucked the air out of her, she could feel the mist coming into her system, when she finally felt like she had everything out of Rimi’s system she let go and coughed out the mist. 

Rimi coughed and slowly started to open her eyes. When her eyes were fully open, she took a look around her surroundings until she realized she was comfortably being held by Tomoe. 

“Rimi! You’re awake I’m so glad!” Tomoe suddenly hugged Rimi. 

Rimi hugged her back, and they had a tender moment of relief. Finally being able to get out of that godforsaken place. Tomoe let go and let Rimi out of her arms, making her shiver at the sudden loss of warmth. She got up on her feet and helped Rimi up too, helping her stand up by putting her hands on her hips. 

“Tomoe-chan, I’m fine I can stand on my own.” 

“No can do, I saw you barely able to stand up. I’d carry you again but my arms are killing me so make do with this for a bit okay?” Tomoe casually said as she flashed Rimi a smile. 

“If you say so then. I really am feeling better though, it’s like all the mist in my body is gone!” Rimi energetically cheered. 

Tomoe’s face went a few shades redder, “Ahaha, yeah, you see- about that,” She scratched the back of her head nervously, 

Rimi’s face instantly heats up, she tries to cover her face, forgetting that she doesn’t have strength at the moment. Tomoe catches Rimi before falling, making the two of their faces flustered mad. They get back to their initial position with Rimi now losing most of her strength not because of some supernatural force, just the sheer nerves of being in the strong arms of her crush for an extended amount of time. 

“I-I’m really sorry I got you into that place,” Tomoe looked down distraught. 

Rimi shook her head, “It’s true that it was scary but,” Rimi paused and bit her lip. 

“But?” 

“I’m kind of glad it happened. Not because we just died though!” 

“I get to spend time with you, and I get to talk a lot with you, and we also hold each other a lot.” 

Tomoe listened to Rimi talk, the tone of her voice was soft, talking as if she was recalling a good memory instead of a bad one. As she listened to her voice she could hear the sound around her disappearing, the sound of the concert, the people cheering, only Rimi’s voice was left. 

After the whole fiasco, if Tomoe learned anything is that hesitation is bad, and Rimi is capable as all hell. She closes the gap between the two of them and leans down, and plants a kiss on Rimi’s lips catching the other girl by surprise. 

“As twisted as it is, I’m glad too, Rimi,” She whispered. 

Rimi smiled and put a hand on Tomoe’s cheek, this time the girl took initiative and Tomoe welcomed her gently. They share a tender kiss, where they heard nothing but the other’s heartbeat and their own. 

“Onee-chan! There you are!” A familiar voice called out to her. 

The two of them broke away from their kiss, alerted by the voice they heard. Tomoe immediately took a defensive stance and put a hand in front of Rimi. Rimi also on alert stood up straight, she clung to Tomoe’s shirt while looking around for an exit. 

“Onee-chan-” 

“Don’t get any closer!” Tomoe yelled at Ako. 

“Ako-chan, what item did you get for this year’s NFO Halloween Event?” Rimi asked without missing a beat.

Ako stopped in her tracks and looked at the two of them with a confused look on her face, “There is no event though? We logged in together a few weeks ago. Did you not remember Rimi-chan? And why are you two so close? Wait! Onee-chan, did you confess?” 

“Ako! What did I tell you about saying those kinds of things!” 

“Oops!” Ako shut her mouth and made her escape. 

“Ako! Get back here,” Tomoe angrily yelled trying to go after her.   
Rimi laughed and relaxed, “That’s definitely the real Ako-chan.” 

The two of them let out a sigh of relief, sure that they didn’t get transported to some weird alternate dimension. The two of them walked towards the light away from the dark backstage. They come out to see PasuPare performing, on a Halloween themed stage, they seem to be in a large auditorium inside Kokoro’s mansion. 

“I think how fast the suits can put up a concert is way scarier than whatever place we were in earlier.” 

“Let’s hope this one doesn’t try to kill us,” Rimi jokes, making Tomoe laugh. 

The two of them find an exit and head out, wanting to get a place where they can actually rest their legs. The exit led outside to a garden, and the two of them took a seat on one of the benches.

The two of them sat in silence, with only the sounds of a muffled concert filling the otherwise silent night. The two of them still sat as close as possible, not wanting to part after the traumatic experience. 

“Say, Rimi?” 

“What is it Tomoe-chan?” 

Tomoe scratched her neck and asked, “I know I skipped a few steps, but uh, I like you a lot so, you wanna be girlfriends or something?” 

Rimi laughed and kissed Tomoe’s cheeks, ”I’d love to.” 

The two of them leaned onto each other and shared another kiss. Breaking off, they smiled at each other and let their foreheads touch, while looking into each other's eyes with only them and the moonlight present.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I know I'm a week late for Halloween, but at least with this, I have something to show for rarepair week. TomoRimi in a horror situation is something I always wanted to write and I'm glad I was able to get out something this long. Again big thanks to the people on the collaborative writing, and thanks to all of you for reading as always!


End file.
